


Closed, Compact, Convex

by OnAStallion



Series: Tesseract [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAStallion/pseuds/OnAStallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann is odd and that's exactly what Erin loves about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed, Compact, Convex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wobblyheadeddollcaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyheadeddollcaper/gifts).



"If I could be a hypercube around other people, and have a human body around you, I totally would," Holtzmann says.

They're on the roof, sitting on mismatched deck chairs. Erin's mug of tea is halfway to her lips, paused while she tries to parse this statement. Holtzmann is gazing into the sunset. Her eyebrows are furrowed, bottom lip caught between her teeth. It's her Conclusion Expression, and the statement just delivered is the result of a careful thought process which has probably been going on for long seconds, perhaps even a full minute.

"A hypercube," Erin says, careful to sound neutral, careful that it isn't even a question. She understands the concept instantly, of course she does but sometimes she likes to indulge in Holtzmann-baiting. As usual, the creature wanders right into her trap.

"A hypercube," Holtzmann says, kicking her legs idly. One boot scuffs through dust that Erin is certain wasn't there last week. She makes a mental note to check where the new proton guns are being tested. The alley is not a viable option any more. "Because I wish other people couldn't make assumptions based on what I look like or what I'm wearing. I'd just be a hypercube. They'd only focus on my ideas."

"It might be difficult to work without arms," Erin ventures, and quickly raises her mug to hide her grin.

Holtzmann looks startled. "Of course I'd have arms," she protests. "It would only appear as if I were a hypercube. I'd still be an actual human."

Erin sips, composes herself. "So you'd appear to be a sentient, intelligent hypercube, who manipulates objects around them, invisibly, perhaps like some sort of apparition?"

"Exactly."

"You don't think that would be disconcerting for clients, especially in our line of work?"

Holtzmann peers at Erin, studies her face intently, and for a moment Erin thinks that she might have lost this game, but Holtzmann is looking out at the sunset again, and her eyes are painfully vulnerable.

"I like it when you look at me," she says, wistfully. "I don't mind when you see me. It's just... other people."

Erin is suddenly very touched by this. A pang of guilt lances through her chest. She forgets sometimes how exhausting it is for Holtzmann, who generally seems so cheerful, to deal with societal expectations on a daily basis. It was second nature to most people to understand the intentions of others, to read the subtext and coded interactions as plainly as if they were neon signs, and yet Holtzmann walks through the Las Vegas of human conversations as if she were colour-blind, navigating with effort and energy that could be far better expended elsewhere.

Erin reaches out, entwining Holtzmann's fingers with her own. "I see you, sweetheart," she says, "and I like you. Just as you are."

Holtzmann squeezes her hand in response.

"You could have anyone," she says, and doesn't follow it up with _so why me?_

"I have you," Erin says, and doesn't follow it up with _so why would I want anyone else?_

"You do," Holtzmann agrees, and doesn't add _I don't feel good enough_.

"I do," Erin agrees, and doesn't add _you're the best person I've ever met._

Holtzmann considers this for a long moment, then nods and flicks down her glasses with her free hand. It's logical. She can't argue with logic.

The hypercube and the human watch the sunset together.


End file.
